thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandor
Sandor was the Cêpan of Number Nine. He was the youngest of the nine Cêpan, and was the sixth Cêpan to die on Earth. He was the only Cêpan to not have been formally assigned to one of the Nine Garde Children. Appearance & Character Sandor was a muscular man with neatly cut black hair he wore slicked back. He had a love for Italian suits, much to Nine's confusion, believing the clothing was uncomfortable. Sandor had to grow out a beard to hide a scar the Mogadorians gave him in Vancouver. Sandor was very intelligent, smart enough to trick identity band recognition devices on Lorien. He was very tech savvy, and was good with money. Despite being Nine's surrogate Cêpan, he trained Nine intensely and was heartbroken when he disappeared. Sandor went to extreme lengths to find his Garde. Biography ''The Last Days of Lorien'' Sandor was born and raised on Lorien, in the city of Deloon. He was never really happy with all of the happiness, and thought that Lorien was too perfect. But he also thought every other world was too imperfect to live on. When Sandor was in his early teenage years, he flunked his aptitude test on purpose in order to keep from being assigned to a certain job. He attended the Lorien Academy, and usually snuck away to the Chimæra, a nightclub free from the monotony of Lorien. Since Sandor was underage, he figured out how to trick the scanners at the bar so his ID band would say he was older than he really was. Sandor then learned how to do this with his class scanners at the Lorien Academy by tampering with his friend Rax's own ID band. One night, Sandor noticed his interplanetary cultures professor, Endym, at the Chimæra. Because Sandor was skipping curfew and underage, he was worried that Endym would rat him out. With the help of his friends, Teev and Paxton, he managed to avoid Endym for a while. He stumbled into the dressing room of Devektra, a Garde performer who also felt out of place on their world. While staying to watch her concert, Endym discovered Sandor, and he was expelled from school. He was also accused of fraud. His parents decided to send Sandor to a Kabarak Colony. Before he was sent away, Sandor was approached by Brandon, a mentor Cêpan who gave him the choice to join the Lorien Defense Academy, or waste his life and talents tending to Chimærae in the Outer Territories. Sandor chose the LDA. On his first day, Sandor already hated the school, because of its strict rules and almost fanatic dedication to a Loric prophecy spoken by the Elders millennia ago. He met his roommate Rapp, who shared these views. Albeit the two did not get along initially, they began to warm up to one another as they were the only techs. Sandor and Rapp eventually needed to go into the Capital to do work on Grid towers, which had been malfunctioning recently. This malfunction started after a giant, violet beacon of light appeared in the distance. He ignored it, believing the light to be a Herald, a light display the Elders created before the Quartermoon. Later, Devektra approached him again, letting him know about another concert happening at the Chimæra. Sandor later met Daxin, a Mentor who would be flying on an Egg to the Malkan Kabarak. The light was still visible from their location, and they spoke of it briefly before arriving at the campsite. They met a Garde child and his grandfather there, Sandor being pounced on by a Chimæra on the way there. Daxin gave his Garde an ID band, an upgraded one, larger than the others, with a digital interface and buttons. Daxin had a matching one. That night, Sandor stole Daxin's ID band and the Egg, heading to the Chimæra to see Devektra's concert. She was not herself that night, worried that something bad was going to happen. After a telepathic conversation, Sandor and Devektra shared a kiss before she left to go perform. He noticed that her performance was also different, as it seemed like she was singing at him. Sandor's stolen ID band began buzzing "Alert," and he feared that he had been discovered. But then he began to think of the prophecy, and Devektra's earlier words where she said something bad was going to happen. After her song, the roof caved in. Sandor, who was on the balcony, survived the building's collapse. His friend Teev was crushed by debris. When he escaped, he saw that all of the landmarks had been hit. He also saw that the Spires of Elkin, the largest structures on Lorien that held a third of the city's population, were gone, destroyed. Devektra later found him, and told Sandor that they could still be good. Sandor programmed the Egg to return him back to the LDA. He had to fly over the burning landscape, and over the decimated Elder Gardens. Upon his return, he saw that there was nothing left of the LDA; it was one of the first places to be hit by the bombs. He passed out from exhaustion, right when he saw a ship descending in front of him. When he came too, Sandor saw that it was Brandon who had come to save him, instead of being killed aliens who invaded. He realized that Daxin was supposed to get the warning with the ID band, which was the only reason Brandon returned. They flew to an airstrip in the Outer Territories. Before Sandor could start toward the ship, Brandon told him that they would need to do with just eight Garde instead of nine, as Daxin was the Cêpan of the ninth. He also let Sandor know that he would have to stay behind, along with everyone else on Lorien. Sandor decided to go and find the child, having a quick dinner with the boy's grandfather, a Garde with the Legacy of Precognition. He told Sandor that both the child and himself were important, but Sandor would die. When they left, they passed through Eilon Park and were confronted by Mogadorians. However, they were saved by an unseen Devektra, using her Legacies to distract the Mog long enough for Sandor to kill it. The two drove to the airstrip on a motorcycle, and Sandor gave the boy to Loridas, the last surviving Elder. When he started to leave, Brandon told him that the bond was already made between Sandor and the Garde, and he now had to come aboard. A warship appeared overhead, and the Lorien Defense Forces who were guarding them defended the Loric ship as it departed, leaving for Earth. On the ship, Sandor and "Nine" grew closer. Sandor met Hessu, the Cêpan of Number One at breakfast, who told him that One was sick. She said that One was going to die, which Sandor thought was an exaggeration of her sickness. Hessu broke into a hysterical rant of how they were all going to be hunted down and killed by the Mogs on Earth, and how the two of them would be the first to die because they arrived to the airstrip first. Unlike Sandor and Nine, who would be the last to die, since they arrived late. Sandor is shaken by this. Later on, he spends more time with Nine, telling the boy they are going to play.Category:Loric Category:Cepan Category:Sandor Category:Number Nine Category:Dead Category:The Lost Files Narrator Category:Nine's Legacy Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:The Last Days of Lorien Category:The Rise of Nine Category:Characters